


Schnee Surgery Services

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/F, Lip Expansion, bimbofication, plastic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the eight day of Bio's new perv reality:Free plastic surgery!I believe at this point, Nora, Yang, and Blake all got stories that primarily focused on fetishy events with them. Now it's Ruby's turn. And we go to some plastic surgery. But some rather high-tech cutting surgery courtesy of Weiss's family. Ruby might have gotten more than she asked for but hopefully she'll be satisfied.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 21





	Schnee Surgery Services

"Are there any buildings in Atlas that your family doesn't own?" Blake asked, with a mix of curiosity, concern, and a faint bit of disgust in her voice. For the past few blocks, Weiss had been pointing out nearly every building that she recognized as belonging to the Schnee family in some way, and they seemed to dominate the market. Sure, they may not own the small bookstore on the corner that was definitely struggling to get by, but they absolutely owned the chain that could be found on every other block instead.

"That is… not relevant right now," Weiss replied. Blake scowled a bit, and crossed her arms under her chest.

"We don't own the church!" Weiss stated once we thought of something. "And, um, we…" She'd only been able to think of one thing as they continued to walk along. "Ahem, they come with benefits, for us at least. I could easily share my usage of any facility to you now that I've gotten my access back." The heiress pulled out her scroll and looked through what she had.

"See, look. I could easily get us a table at the fanciest restaurant here. Or a spa treatment at the massage parlor. A dip in a pool. Free plastic surgeon usage. Oh there's a tailoring place near here for new clothing…"

"Hold up. What was that last one?" Yang asked, bending over Weiss's shoulder to look at her list.

"The tailor."

"Obviously not. The boob place. Are you saying you could get us all access to a joint that'll give us sweet tits and you're only now bringing this up?"

"Yang, we absolutely have more important matters on our hand, wouldn't you agree?"

"I mean, sure, but, good to know for the future. I mean it's not like we could do it all now, I'm sure recovery time for something like that's pretty intensive."

"Actually most operations are in and out in under an hour."

"What?" Blake butt in. "How is that even possible."

"They are very, very good," Weiss replied. "And for your information they don't just specialize in giving girls enhanced breasts or buttocks or lips."

"I only mentioned one of those things," Yang said quietly.

"They assist people who've been injured in combat or accidents. I've seen them successfully reattach broken wing joints to a swan Faunus to full functionality." Weiss seemed smug of that, as if she'd done the surgery herself. "But, I haven't mentioned it solely because I think nearly all of us are perfect in terms of physical bodies."

"Nearly?" Now it was Ruby's term to speak up.

"Well, simple things, clearly. Like your nose is a little too big. Or Blake has that-" Before Weiss could continue with minutely criticizing her teammates, Ruby cut back in.

"Huh?!?!?! And if I go in and say I'm with you, they'd fix it for free?"

"I suppose they would, Ruby. But there's really no need to, why do you-"

"KthanksImgonnagoawaysomewhereunrelatedforabitIllcatchyouguyslaterbyeeee" Ruby even used her Semblance to zoom away before anyone would react.

"...What did you do?" Yang asked sternly, glaring at Weiss.

"W-What, nothing! She did… look, as long as she sticks to a minor change she'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, now what does that mean?" Blake inquired. 

While Weiss was doing damage control, Ruby appeared in front of the Schnee Plastic Surgery Center, fists clenched together. She tried her best to get herself calmed down as she walked in and talked to the attendant up front.

"Hello. New patient or do you have a consultation today?" The young woman was quite fetching, with a long ponytail of brown-red hair that split into two braids in front of her ears. Ruby couldn't help but notice she was fairly busty. But if it was done by surgery it didn't look like it. A lot of cleavage was on display and Ruby didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "Miss?" The nurse pushed up her rectangular glasses.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I'm friends with Weiss Schnee, and she was saying I might have access here?" The young woman nodded.

"Ah, of course! One of Miss Schnee's friends. Has she come back fo… oh, no you said 'Weiss'. She hasn't come in yet herself, though her sister's certainly taken use of our options. Her mother as well," she added, running her fingers along one of her gold hoop earrings. "But yes, you do seem to be on Mis Schnee's list of approved visitations. If you're curious, we could fit you in right now for something quick! What are you after? Breast augmentation, tummy tuck, butt lift, lip injections, hair extensions, calf shortening, or we-"

"Ah, ah, um, sorry I was just wondering if you could look at my nose? Weiss was saying it might be too big?"

"Oh, that's all? If that's the case we could get you out of here in just a few minutes! I'll get the doctor and she'll take a look at you. Would you come this way?" Ruby nodded and followed after her. The huntress swore she never really looked at women's bodies in this way but she couldn't help but be curious. She had to imagine working here would give them some discounts at the very least, so were her wide hips a benefit? She skillfully walked on those heels as if she'd had that figure all her life, so it was hard to tell. 

"Doctor, this patient here was wondering if you could squeeze her in for a nose job?" The redhead pat the table and Ruby hopped up into place.

"Of course. One moment…" The black-haired doctor had her back to Ruby, buried in a computer as she took notes. She turned around and Ruby gasped. The doctor looked, to be frank, as if she'd used the services quite frequently. Her bust was tremendous, easily going down to her waist. Her lab coat was only done up on the last few buttons, exposing an enormous amount of breastflesh in what looked to be a white and black bikini. Once Ruby noticed the horns adorning her head, she wondered if the doctor was a cow Faunus, and if the breasts were just… normal.

"Mm-hmm~ You like?" the doctor asked, pressing them closer to Ruby's body. "We can get you walking out of here with a set like this, no problem. 

"N-No, no thanks! That's not why I'm here, I just…" Ruby's head turned to the side, and a blush came to her face.

"Ah… I see. This isn't about a change to make yourself feel better, is it? Crush? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" The last one was the only thing that got a reaction out of Ruby in a quick eye movement, so the doctor knew she'd locked on. "Dear, I've seen it all, you don't need to be shy around me. Tell me, what's this friend of yours like?"

"Well, um, she's rich. So, she likes fancy things. And fancy food. Ballet. Studying. Lots of studying."

"Haha. No I mean, what do you think she enjoys in a woman's body?" Ruby thought back, and admittedly the answer was obvious. 

"B-Boobs." The doctor smiled. She took out a stethoscope and pressed it against Ruby's chest, but it really seemed like an excuse to grope the young woman.

"Well, I have to say you're not bad for your small frame. But you could certainly stand to be bigger. Let's go for it then."

"Huh?" Ruby looked back up, after realizing she'd been staring into the cow's tits for several seconds. "Wait, right now?" The nurse was already starting to remove her cloak and fold it neatly behind her. "But, I, I have plans."

"We'll get you filled up in no time! Don't worry about it, and it's all covered under your friend's contract, so… oh I see. Yes, yes, this all makes sense now. Well, while you're under, would you like to add anything else to your procedure?"

"N-No, I don't… think so." Ruby was a decent leader but she wasn't exactly the most authoritative person. So being so firmly talked to like this wasn't allowing her to speak back like she wanted to. Her corset was already being undone as she was laid down on the table. She didn't even realize how quick it had been before she was completely bare-chested, and they were hooking up a tank to affix to her mouth. 

"Um, this is safe, right?" Ruby asked as they turned on the gas. The doctor and her assistant smiled.

"Of course it is! We helped ladies like you with situations like this every day. And almost n-" That was all Ruby heard before her vision went a little hazy from the knockout gas throwing her for a loop. She still felt vaguely conscious as two pairs of gloved hands held onto her breasts. She had a decent chest for a girl her age, still budding. It hadn't even occurred to her that she might have more to grow. But it was too late for such consideration now. With the gas working on her, Ruby couldn't even lift her head to see how they were going to enhance her bust.

All she felt was the hands kneading her bosom, and then two clunks as something attached to each nipple. A chill ran through Ruby's body, making her toes curl and her knees buckle together slightly. The hands returned to her breasts and warmed them as the fluid filled her up. She felt woozy from that strange sensation and the knockout gas keeping her sedated. Ruby felt her bust billowing outward. It expanded from small mounds into what could really be called boobs, getting rounded and softer with each passing second. 

Ruby figured they'd probably stop at the point where she matched her sister's bust size. But the flow of whatever was filling her tits reached that point and surpassed it. She couldn't even open her mouth to point out she was already too big. Time flowed quickly for the young woman, and before she knew it, the mask was taken off of her mouth and she slowly began to feel more in control of things again. Her head swam as she tried to get to a sitting position, and felt a sizable jiggle in her chest that hadn't been there before.

"Wh-Whoa…" Ruby looked down at her chest, and saw two huge hooters staring back at her. Her mouth fell open in shock. They'd made them the size of her head. Each mound was dense as could be. She took a few slow breaths and watched them move up and down with each exhalation. Her nipples were firm, and the size of her first thumb joint, poking outwards towards the doctor and her assistant.

"Oh you can touch them if you like! Obviously we want you to enjoy the merchandise, and what's the point of having huge, soft, woman-devouring boobs if they can't be touched right away?" the doctor asked. She moved a lock of her long dark hair behind her head, adjusting her bright red hairpin to affix it in place.

Ruby touched her breasts and a wave of pleasure rocked through her. She'd never felt that good in her life. It wasn't as if she'd never touched her chest or played with herself before, but the touch of these new breasts was far better than what she'd experienced in the past. They felt so tender and supple. She figured that must have had to do with the surgery.

"Schnee-Brand Saline is perfect for quick, permanent enhancements," the doctor said, getting behind her assistant and immediately fondling her chest through the pink outfit. "Soft, yielding, and with an increase in sensitivity to make everyone enjoy them more." The nurse made no motion to try and stop the much-bustier doctor, even as a button on her top popped off and her nipples begged for attention.

"Mnnngh, D-Doctor Viris," she moaned out. "P-Professional decorum."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I should offer my hand services as well?" the doctor inquired, fondling the air in front of Ruby.

"N-No, that's not necessary!" Ruby shouted, clutching her chest again and pulling her breasts towards her. "Wow. Th-They feel so good, though." The other two women in the room watched with glee as Ruby fondled her chest further, letting her thumbs glide over her nipples as they stiffened up harder, and sent another tremble of pleasure into her bouncing bosom.

"I suppose it's easiest to just say the staff there are very, very enthusiastic about their work," Weiss said, after trying to explain to Yang and Blake why the company had an unusual reputation.

"That seems like it'd be a good thing, though," Yang said, walking around with Blake through a bookstore, as the Faunus built an increasing stack of books in Yang's hands for purchase.

"I suppose. They just struck me as, perhaps, too ambitious."

"That still doesn't answer the main question, ice queen."

"What's that?"

"Well, if you had access to plastic surgeons all this time, why are you still flatter than my li'l sis?" Weiss pouted.

"Plastic surgery is something that should be used responsibly and with forethought!" Weiss saw Yang was not buying this explanation, bringing a blush to her face. "I suppose I should share some photos…"

Back in the plastic surgery center, Ruby had been fondling herself for several minutes now, and only snapped out of it when the doctor's much bigger, bouncier chest came into frame.

"I'd say you're satisfied?" she asked coyly. "Of course, if you'd like to go bigger, that's as easy as can be! Or is there something else you think your crush would like?" Ruby looked at her body. She never thought she'd ever have part of her vision blockaded by her boobs before. She ran her hands over her face. Weiss never mentioned them before, but if she were to one day kiss Weiss, it would probably be nice to have a little more cushion there, right?

"Could you do my lips?"

Once again Ruby was flat on the table. She assumed they wouldn't be able to sedate her with a mask again, but she was wrong. Not only was the gas pumped in that kept her loopy and sleepy, but something else flowed into the mixture that tickled her tongue and lips. A slight numbness hit her mouth as she felt her suckers expand ever-so-slightly. They plumped up bit by bit, with her tongue feeling somewhat numb as well. When the mask was pulled off, she gave them an experimental lick, now that each kisser was the size of her pinky finger.

"Good suggestion on the permanent lipstick modifier, Chrissy," Dr. Viris stated, holding up a mirror to Ruby. She grasped it and gasped as her lips had turned a stark red, the perfect color to match her cloak.

"Wh-Huh? How'd you do that?" she asked. She attempted to rub it off, but there was no smearing or lightening of the crimson sheen on her new lips. "Oh, wait, it actually looks pretty good. But… did I ask for that?"

"Of course you did!" Chrissy the nurse replied. "We wouldn't do anything without a patient's express permission. You know, if I may say, you could stand to have some balancing out now that you're a bit more top-heavy than before?"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

Ruby's eyes were glassy and half-lidded as she was face-down on the table. Now she'd been stripped completely naked. There were holes in the table perfect for letting her boobs hang through so she didn't squish them between the table and her torso. She felt something intrude into her butt, and squirm around for a bit. After a few gasps, which only made her inhale more of the gas that kept her sedated, she felt her backside swell up further, and faster. She already had a soft booty from eating so many cookies, and now they were plumping it up to be even fatter.

But it wasn't just fat being pressed into her cheeks. They were jigglier than normal. Bouncier. Rounder. Firmer too, allowing her to feel the tentative squeezes and slaps of the medical professionals. She swore she felt some of it siphoning into her thighs as well, giving her a better support for all her new cake. When the mask came off again, she didn't feel back to full brainpower. Repeated doses of the anesthetic were making her light-headed, woozy, and worst of all, suggestible.

"Thanks, f-for that," Ruby moaned as she fondled her new backside. It was nice and soft. Weiss would certainly enjoy it, right? "Hey, um… I think I might have some pudge on my tummy that could use some suction?"

"Oh of course. And while you're on your back again, would you like us to go ahead and fatten your chest even bigger? I'm sure you're not quite satisfied now, are you?"

"Oh, that'd be great," Ruby said with a soft-lipped smile. "But I think at this rate I'm not gonna fit in my clothes anymore."

"We can fix that too!" the nurse stated. "And while we're waiting for the clothes to be delivered, how about we throw in a round of nail extensions as well?"

"Sure, sure, that sounds good," Ruby said. This time she barely needed to take a breath before she was under once again, letting the doctors go to town on her supple young body.

"You mean your sister didn't… always look like that?" Blake asked as she looked at an old photo of Winter on Weiss's phone.

"Of course not! Big chests certainly aren't in the Schnee bloodline. She said that would be all, she just wanted an enhancement. But then she went back in just a year ago."

"Holy cow! How could she even walk with those things!" Yang pleaded, staring with impunity. The Winter in Weiss's photos had tits bigger than her head, looking like firm, fleshy basketballs on her chest. She'd gotten some hip enhancement as well, filling out her dress, which she had no problems showing off.

"With ease, frankly," Weiss said with disgust. "And then, of course, she went back in a month ago. She swore it was just to do some touch-ups." Weiss moved to the next photo.

"Those are not touch-ups, by any definition."

"... That's too big."

"I agree." Weiss never thought she'd hear Yang say breasts were too big, but the size Winter had gone for were unacceptable. They were beachballs, perfectly rounded to an unnatural degree. The photo Winter had sent to her younger sister hadn't even been appropriate, frankly, baring it all so Weiss could see what she'd undergone. Not only were her tits obscene, but Winter's ass had been padded like couch cushions, her thighs were thicker than her torso, and her lips had been plumped up to such intense levels that the trio wondered how she could effectively talk. Not to mention she'd grown her hair out or gotten extensions to the point that she had an indescribably-large bouffant of white hair that was several sizes larger than one of her boobs. It looked like she'd be more weighed down by her hair than her tits.

"Weiss, you know if Ruby comes back and looks like your sister, I'm gonna have to do something to you for it. Just, like, by sister law."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Weiss said back to Yang.

"Or she could look like an obscene sextoy," Blake said.

"No, that won't happen. Ruby is smarter than that! I'll even give her that much credit."

"Do you want to bet?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded.

"Five hundred lien that Ruby comes back looking barely any different."

"Taken. Pay up."

"What? Why, oh." While they'd been talking, Ruby had found the trio. Already by looking at her, they were amazed that Ruby had managed to walk. Between all the implants, the changes to her body, and the lewd high heel boots she walked on, the fact she could move was miraculous. "Oh dear." Weiss handed over the money to Blake as they took in Ruby's changes.

It was clear Ruby hadn't been able to say no to anything the doctor advised. She'd been under the gas so many times that she still seemed to hover in an effervescent state of bliss as she looked at her sister and friends. To say nothing of the way she was getting looks from all sorts of horny young men curious about the red-headed bimbo they'd never seen before. Ruby giggled, and waved to a small group of them, causing her new inch-long nails to clack together.

"Hello boys <3" she said, blowing a kiss. Her lips were plumped up so they had the thickness of lipstick tubes, but with the permanent lipstick they'd given her, she'd never need one again. The same treatment had been done to her eyes, giving them a thick layer of ruby red eyeshadow that complemented her silver eyes. Like Winter she'd gone for some hair extensions, so now her black-red hair trailed down to her shoulder, where her cloak was reattached. That cloak also seemed to be the only part of her outfit that resembled her old clothing. Thank goodness Weiss had given her some coupons for the tailor, or she might have come back naked.

Ruby's outfit looked like if a corset was only 20% completed. It covered her back and the sides, but barely nothing on the front. A few criss-crossed pieces of stitching went across her flattened stomach and heavily-enlarged breasts, but barely covered them at all. Weiss had to wonder if this would get them in trouble for indecent exposure, because she could clearly see Ruby's fattened, cherry tomato nipples. She could also see that they'd been pierced with tiny barbell piercings, and her tits had been expanded to right between Winter's current size and her most recent implants. The heavy mounds nearly touched her belly button.

Ruby's skirt was equally scandalous. If it weren't for her cloak, her behind would absolutely be on display because they saw all of her thighs and pelvis. The huntress now had an hourglass figure to die for, with a badonkadonk slightly smaller than her chest. They'd even given her a rosey tattoo along her left leg, going from her ankle all the way up to her thigh. Her arms and legs were coated in skimpy fishnet gloves and leggings. It provided no protection from Grimm attacks at all. Weiss knew she could fight in heels, after all, Weiss herself could. But the ones Ruby wore were four inches tall in the front, and six inches in the back. So the short girl now towered over Weiss.

"Hi Weiss~" Ruby said tantalizingly as she approached. Her posture and her gait were different as well, and they had no way of knowing if Ruby was doing it intentionally or if they'd screwed with her balance in a way that meant walking in such a seductive way was mandatory. "Hey Blakey~ Heyo sis~."

"Uh."

"Ruby you."

"W-Wow." Weiss gulped. She had not meant to say that out loud. Seeing the changes her sister had made to herself? Grotesque. Seeing Ruby turned from a tiny little cutie into this amazing, curvaceous sexpot? Awe-inspiring. The heiress was getting moist between her thighs as Ruby approached and sat down between Weiss and Yang.

"Oh my gosh, Weiss, you were so right! They made me feel so good there! Everything was so easy and painless! You girls have to go, it's amazing! What do you think of my new outfit? It's great, right!" Ruby placed an arm around Weiss and pulled her in for a hug. She intentionally pulled Weiss's face into her cleavage and stroked her long white ponytail.

"Thank you so much for sharing your treats with me! I'll have to find a way to make it up to you, okay?" Ruby asked. Weiss shivered and pressed her thighs together, feeling the warmth of Ruby's new chest radiate into her. 

"I, I might have an idea." Yang rolled her eyes, just barely able to hear that. 

"Come on Blake, let's leave the lovebirds alone. I'm sure Weiss's family owns a hotel or something they can use for a while." Weiss was able to hear that, but couldn't reply as Ruby sucked her in closer. How dare Yang imply that her family owned an expensive, lavish hotel, and that she planned to rent a room there and examine every inch of Ruby's new body?

Well, they did own a hotel of that magnitude, and she was absolutely about to worship Ruby. But she still would have been offended.


End file.
